Carnelian and Onyx
by Faus
Summary: Onyx and Carnelian, two completely different gems, and unlikely friends, team up to protect the earth and the human race.
1. Chapter 1

Onyx patrolled the long winding hallway of Homeworld's ship, passing dozens upon dozens of other Gems in their small cells. Many shrank back as she passed, cowering in fear. _How_ _do_ _they_ _not_ _know_ _I_ _won't_ _hurt_ _them_ yet? She wondered, clenching her fist tightly , careful not lose her temper. As she walked briskly through the ship, her body relaxing each step farther from the prisoners she took. Now it was only her and the hum of the ship. Her steps became more confident and her chest rose, no one could find her here, she could think about anything she wanted to. She was all alone- or was she? She calmly strolled through the hallway, feeling perfectly at peace when a loud bang echoed heavily from a nearby cell,even smaller than the others and Onyx stiffened, confused. She approached slowly careful not to disturb the gem inside. As she came around the corner the gem came into view, back turned and shoulders quivering. She frowned hoping for a familiar face. The gem was a red - orange color with darker accents, and a peculiar place for her gem. It rested, oddly, on her collar bone sung up against the left side of her neck. Yet she felt a strange urge to say something to comfort the gem. Just as she gathered the courage the odd gem spoke three words with more hate and venom that came out of Jasper when she spoke to Onyx. " Leave -me -alone."

Carnelian relaxed underneath the pale yellow light emitted from the field. She had tried several times to get past it, but no avail. The orange gem forced her hand towards the field once more, but only succeeded in getting hurt. She wondered how long she would be stuck on the ship. So many thoughts and questions traveled through her mind and fear laced its way around them, prodding at her emotions. She hated being trapped in a room such as this one, with no escape unless helped from one another. As she moved, she could hear the fabric ruffling quietly among the soft hum of the ship and distant footsteps. The orange gem soon became impatient and slammed on the walls of the tiny cell. When the echo was soon distant, the sound of footsteps soon made them self present. She groaned and backed against the wall like she didn't do anything, glaring at the field. She hated being on this ship. She hated the tiny cells, the guards that walked by often. She hated it's technology, it's color, the gems it contained. She hated Peridot and her complaining, she hated that a gem like Jasper ran this place. She even hated the nicer guard, she just couldn't help it. She knew that she was a gem like her, but it angered her that she was freed and Carnelian wasn't. She turned away from the field, not bringing her eyes to look at whatever was on the other side of the field. She growled softly, "Leave me alone."


	2. Chapter 2

The rowan-like gem crossed her arms. "How dare you speak to me that way?" She ranted on, but the other Gem didn't seem to be listening to a word she was saying. The gem she had proudly captured herself, Carnelian simply sat with her back turned. The Gems' attire was ripped and dirty, but she didn't seem to care. Her outfit consisted of a white and peach-like color along with some tiny accents of a deeper shade of orange. A large star had been etched into a large section of the baggy tank top she was wearing, the rest of it obviously being white. Her hair was messy, and she had a large portion of light orange bangs, the rest of it forming a tiny point on her neck. Her Gem shifted oddly, seeming to twist awkwardly. She was also wearing dark orange shorts and tiny white sneakers. It it only took Onyx a few minutes to realize she was staring, and a deep shade of orange colored her cheeks. She leaned forward, checking for signs of Peridot of Jasper. "I would like an explanation. Why are you being so uncooperative and... Venomous?" Carnelian turned around, a scowl appearing on her face. "Do you even _know_ how it would feel, to get snatched away from your home and your friends? How it would feel to have your life ripped away in one single action? All of those important memories... Wiped clean away? I hate this place. I just want to get back the Earth. I don't want to get shattered at the place I hate. I'd rather die on Earth than at Homeworld." Onyx blinked in surprise. She suddenly felt bad, to have just... Taken her like an object. "I... I can get you back." The other Gems' expression softened, but then retorted back into anger. "Why? So you can kill me on Earth? Go ahead." She growled. "No. I'm sorry that you miss your home, but you can't just be rude at anyone that tries to help- including me." The gem sighed. "Fine.. I guess I'll trust you." Onyx pulled out the tool given to her, temporarily disabling the field. "Come on, before anyone sees us." Carnelian's eyes widened. "How are we going to leave the ship?" Onyx never actually planned this. "We'll use an... Um... An escape pod." Carnelian rolled her eyes. "And how, exactly, so you expect us to do that?" She sighed. "Uh..." She started, but she heard the pounding of footsteps that could only belong to one person- Jasper. "By running!" She exclaimed. They ran through the twisting hallways, until they reached the hall where pods were all lined up in case there was an emergency, but that was very unlikely. They darted into the first one and Onyx pressed a button. "Go.. Go, go, go!" She yelped. As soon as she pressed the button once more, the pod ejected from the ship and floated away. "Now we'll go to Earth..." She murmured. The orange gem looked over at her, saying softly, "Thank you... For helping me." Onyx nodded half-heartedly, mostly focusing on staying on the path she had thought up in her mind to use to get to Earth. "Y-yeah... No problem," The Gem said.


End file.
